


Launch Yourself as a Bridge

by snowynight



Series: Meaning of Travel [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Beaches, Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Surfing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Spock thinks about Jim and himself when Jim surfs.





	Launch Yourself as a Bridge

"Don't you want to surf with me?" Jim asked. "The weather is perfect for that." 

Spock replied, "As I have mentioned, to rest is to rest, to cease using energy. It is not logical to exhaust myself taking part in vigorous sports."

"All right. Dinner after me indulging my illogical human desire to exhaust myself?"

"It is acceptable."

The sunlight shone in Jim's hair, and the tight wet suit showed off his muscular body, but it was his glow of enthusiasm that captured Spock's attention. Even after repeatedly encountering tragedies and suffering, Jim was still admirably open to new experience and the unknown.

Spock was uneasy when he first encountered the ocean on Earth. He conquered his feeling with mastery of survival skill and knowledge, but Jim looked totally at home riding the waves, reminding Spock their different heritage: Spock was a son of desert, silent and stoic, while Jim was a son of water, unpredictable and ever changing. 

However, when Jim returned with a bright smile, their worlds were bridged for once.

**Author's Note:**

> fan_flashworks prompt: wave


End file.
